


Security Risk

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Forbidden Love, League of Assassins AU, M/M, league of assassins!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: From the prompt: League of Assassins!Jason and Nightwing have a certain affinity for each other that turns into love. Of course they can't let anybody know so they meet clandestinely.





	

Dick would like to say that it started innocently, but really, it hadn't. They'd been fighting, slamming each other into the dirt, faces bloody, fists bruised, spitting curses and scorn. He’d fought this particular assassin more than once, and they knew each other well. They knew each other’s fighting styles, they’d flirted across carnage and bodies. At some point during one particular fight the assassin had shoved Dick up against a wall, and Dick had gotten just enough leverage to rip the mask from his head. The face beneath the mask was handsome, shockingly so, and Dick stopped fighting for a moment, just long enough for the assassin to pull the mask off Dick’s face. They’d stood there, in the rain, hair sticking to their foreheads, blue eyes glaring at each other from mere inches apart, and that had been the breaking point. 

Dick surged up and shoved his mouth against the assassins. The assassin grasped his hips in a bruising grip and pulled him in tight. They ground against each other. Dick gasped into his mouth as the assassin let his hands fall back against Dick’s ass. The assassin grabbed Dick’s thighs and _lifted_. He slammed Dick against the wall. He pulled a knife out of somewhere and slit Dick’s costume across the small of his back. He ripped away the bottom half of the costume, leaving Dick's bare ass to rub against the cold hard brick. Dick made short work of the assassin's pants and shoved them down around his ankles. After minimal prep and some slight readjusting, the assassin was in Dick, slamming against his prostate with each hard shove. Dick made little choked out moans with each thrust, his head smacking against the brick behind him. 

They didn't last long after that, and after the assassin finally pulled out, they just stood there, panting, not fighting. It was an amicable silence, one Dick was not desperate to break. 

“You know who I am now,” Dick said quietly, only slightly worried. He and the assassin had a sort of silent comradery, and somehow he doubted the assassin would do anything with the information, especially since Dick had seen his face as well. 

"I do, Dick Grayson," the assassin said. 

"Care to balance the scales?" Dick asked. 

"Jason," the assassin said. "Jason Peters."

Dick was sure it was a fake name, but it didn't matter; it was a place to start. 

"Jason," Dick smiled. "I have the feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

\---

It truly was the start of a beautiful relationship. The advantages to having a member of the League of Assassins in your bed most nights were astronomical. Jason would probably say the same about having a Bat in his bed, but Dick didn't care. The benefits far outweighed the detriments. The only thing Dick really worried about was Bruce finding out. The longer Dick and Jason were together, the less discrete they became. Dick would pull punches, Jason would fire more and more missed shots. They knew someone would figure them out eventually, but for the moment they just enjoyed the bliss. 

They sat on the couch, Dick's back against Jason's chest, and watched Twilight Zone reruns. Jason’s fingers ran slowly through Dick’s hair, and Dick sighed contentedly. 

“I don’t think I’ve had such a nice night in a really long time,” Dick muttered. Jason grunted softly in agreement. He hadn't been a big talker as long as Dick had known him. He had his moments, but he was largely silent; unless of course he was being sarcastic. Then Dick couldn’t get him to shut up. 

“We should do this more often,” Dick said happily, as he watched the bibliophile emerge from the bank vault and realize he was completely alone.

“Well, maybe not this. Maybe next time we could watch Friends or something.” 

Jason just grunted again, but he held Dick tighter. 

They kept their eyes on the tv even when the phone started to ring. Dick absent-mindedly grabbed it off the table. He settled further into Jason’s chest and answered in a huff. 

“Hello?”

“Dick, I’ve got word that Ra’s is moving a shipment tonight, I need you here. I’ve got Tim and Damian, but all four of us need to be there tonight. Be at the dock in an hour,” Bruce said, then hung up without waiting for Dick’s answer. Dick made a frustrated noise. He looked back at Jason to see him glaring at his phone. Dick sighed.

“I guess I’ll see you at the docks in an hour?” Dick asked. Jason nodded, still glaring at his phone.

“Try not to pull too many punches today,” Jason said. “One of the other assassins is starting to get suspicious.” 

Dick nodded helplessly. There wasn’t much they could do about their constant fights, except try not to hit too hard. More than once Jason had spent the night kissing away the hurt of bruises he himself had put on Dick, and not the fun kind of bruises either.

They dressed quickly and in silence. Dick pulled off his soft cotton pajama pants, and the t-shirt Jason had left there and never reclaimed, and pulled on the skin tight Nightwing suit. Jason was dressed only in underwear and a t-shirt, so he just swaddled himself back up in the League of Assassin's gear. Jason kissed Dick one last time, and then left out the window. Five minutes later Dick followed. They left in different directions, but they had the same destination. Jason arrived five minutes before Dick, and settled in with the rest of Ra's' men, while Dick made his way to where Bruce was crouched. 

"What do you need me to do?" Dick asked. 

"Watch my back. We're going for the shipment. Tim and Damian are the diversion. Are you ready?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded, and so they set about making their way toward the shipment. Dick wasn't sure what they were hauling, he wasn't even sure Jason really knew. Jason was a loaded gun, and he fired wherever Ra's pointed him. He didn't decide, or even really care about when or how Ra's pulled the trigger. 

Nightwing and Batman made their way to the shipment quickly. Damian was a fantastic distraction with his loud and obnoxious badgering about how pathetic they were compared to past assassins, and Tim was setting off so many smoke bombs Dick was surprised anyone could see anything. When they finally reached the shipment, Bruce knelt down to open one of the boxes and Dick stood watch. Bruce fiddled with the lock for a moment before it broke away. He opened it up to find stacks and stacks of guns and ammo. Bruce swore and Dick grimaced. He hated that Jason was a part of this. More than that he hated that nothing he said or did could get Jason to even consider leaving the league. He always said that it would cause more harm than good, and that things were better this way. Dick didn't know if he believed that. 

Before either of them could say a thing, there was a sword around Dick's neck. Dick stilled and Bruce stood slowly. 

"Move away from the case," Jason said. Dick would recognize that purposely deepened growl anywhere. Bruce moved away from the case, but Dick could see the twitch of the finger that meant brace yourself. Moments later Bruce set off a flash bomb. Jason cried out and relaxed his hold on Dick, who moved away only to lash out and kick Jason back. He was still pulling his punches, but he couldn't help it. He knew that Jason was still recovering from stomach flu and was still a little sensitive in the stomach. He knew that his ribs were still weak from where someone had cracked them a month ago. He knew every bruise and battered bone in Jason's body and it was keeping him from fighting like he should, but Dick just couldn't bring himself to care. 

Bruce flew past Dick and straight toward Jason, who managed to right himself just in time to avoid a truly savage round house kick. Suddenly two more assassin's descended from the rafters, and Dick reluctantly lost sight of Jason. 

The fight progressed quickly after that. Bruce fought Jason, and Dick fought the other two. It didn't take Dick long to finish his off, Jason had taught him a few tricks to keep himself safe around the league. Jason would never admit it, but he was a softie on the inside. Dick whipped around and searched desperately for Jason and Bruce, only to find them fighting not far from the still opened crate. Well, fighting was a lose term really. In reality Bruce was pummeling Jason into the ground, and Dick couldn't let it go. Before he could stop himself he ran to them, and threw himself in front of Jason.

"Batman, stop!" He shouted. Bruce was so shocked he stopped himself from even attempting another punch. 

"What is this?" He asked, not moving. Dick backed up, still standing over Jason, protecting him from Bruce. 

"You need to stop," Dick repeated, and hoped to God he wouldn't have to say any more. He knew that wouldn't be the case though. Already he could see Bruce working it out in his head. The wheels turned, and his eyes flickered from Dick to Jason, lying beaten on the ground, and back. He took a step back. 

"No," he whispered. Dick could hear Jason stand behind him. Dick turned slightly, but kept Bruce in his vision. Jason was holding his stomach, and there was blood all over his face, making him look demented and insane. The assassin's hood was torn and askew, and part of his face could be seen. Two blue-green eyes met Dick's, and Dick nodded slightly, swallowing hard. 

"Get out of here, Jason." 

" _Jason?_ " Bruce asked, incredulous. "You've _named_ it?"

Dick didn't have the strength to respond. He waited until he could no longer see Jason limping through the darkness.

"Bruce-" he began, but was cut off with a sharp growl from Bruce.

"No names in uniform," he snarled, then he moved until he was nose to nose with Dick. "But make no mistake, Nightwing, we will be talking about this later." Bruce disappeared in a swirl of black fabric, leaving Dick alone to worry. What could he possibly do now? Bruce knew about him and Jason. He knew they were on a first name basis. He knew Dick was compromised. What would he do now that he knew his biggest security risk was his oldest son? 

What could he do?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
